


How to Talk to Girls

by Kamil_the_Awesome



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DMG training, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, F/M, Gen, Parallels, Pirates and Mermaids, Remembrance, Sparring, Titan Eren Yeager, Victory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamil_the_Awesome/pseuds/Kamil_the_Awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories done for Ereannie Week 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: First Time

Day 1 - First time 

The first time they interacted was on the third day of training. At least, he considered it to be interaction. Eren spent extra time working on the skills necessary for 3DMG training. He knew he’d have to become great with the device to be able to kill titans. He hung from cables, a nervous Armin helping him out. Mikasa stood nearby, talking him through how to become more stable. He nodded at her, listening. Thinking he had it all figured out, he looked up at the horizon.

He spotted a girl with tied up blonde hair and a white hoodie crossing the training grounds. It took him a second before the name “Annie” came to mind. 

“Hey Annie!” Eren called out. She looked over, bored. Eren couldn’t see Mikasa’s face, but when the blonde turned away, he was sure it was bad.

“Stay away from her, Eren,” Mikasa said, looking back at him. “She won’t do you any good.” He groaned, flipped back, and sighed when his head didn’t hit the hard ground below.

* * * *

The first time they actually talked was a year and a half into training. During routine 3DMG training, one of the cable launchers in Annie’s gear malfunctioned, not firing. When she tried to fire the second one, it misfired, the point sticking out and a nasty grind of metal reaching her ears. 

Closing her eyes, Annie expected the worst. She know she has failed, both as a soldier and a warrior. Before she could feel the bittersweet impact, she was caught. Arms wrapped around her as they moved through the air. Opening her eyes, Annie was met by brown hair, just long enough for the wind to manipulate it. Her savior landed on a large branch and set her down.

“Jaeger. Where’s your girlfriend?”

Eren gave her a confused look. “Why does everyone keep saying I have a girlfriend?” She rubbed her face.

“If you’re really this dumb, you’ll be titan food for sure.” Annie removed her hand. “I’m talking about Ackerman.”

“Oh, her.” Eren ruffled his hair, laughing at himself. “Shadis has her off in another part of the course.” He sighed. “I, uh, had to ask him for that. She’d kill me if she knew.”

Annie patted his back. “Nice to see you have a backbone, Jaeger. You going to help me out or leave me here?”

“There’s no right answer, isn’t there.”

* * * *

The first time Eren beat Annie sparring was three weeks before graduation. He had purposefully been losing to her, trying to lower her guard. It was slowly working, tearing it down bit by bit. She was glaring at him as if he had told her that he’d follow her into the Military Police. 

“Are you sure you want to keep doing this, Jaeger?” Eren nodded, ignoring the fact she hadn’t used his last name in almost a year. She brought up her arms and he emulated it. She smirked and then charged. He watched, waiting. She threw a punch and he dodged to the side, grabbing it with his left hand. Pulling so that her chest turned towards him, his other hand latched onto the far shoulder as he brought his left leg around to take out her knee.

Annie let out a shocked yelp as she collapsed onto her shoulders. Eren laughed, taking a step back. The trainees nearby turned at the shout. The training ground became quiet.

“Good job, Eren,” Annie said, uncurling herself. “Let’s see if you can do something like that without me beating your ass for an hour.” He smiled, lip cracking, and brought his arms up once more.

* * * *

Standing on the roof of the Trost HQ, Annie watched as a person emerged from the mysterious titan. She ignored the desire to glance at Reiner and Bertolt. They all knew that there wouldn’t be an appearance by the Armored Titan today. Reiner followed after Mikasa, helping her to bring the new shifter up to them. Her eyes widened. She already knew Eren had to be the Coordinate and was sure that her comrades knew the same thing.

'I look forward to our first fight as titans, Eren. I’m sure you’ll make me proud.'


	2. Day 2 - Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As a reminder that everyone, even the ones that go along with the flow, are human.”

It’s on the day of Historia’s coronation that Mikasa finds something she’s never seen before amongst Eren’s possessions. Picking up the necklace, she can’t help but admire the gemstone. It appears clear when light passes through it, but the instant it’s removed, it looks like stone. Like the Wall. A sudden glare comes onto her face and she’s rushing out of the room to find her step-brother.

Mikasa finds him talking with Squad Leader Hange and Ymir, Representative of the Village Beyond the Walls. She pulls Eren away from the conversation and drags him into a hallway. 

“What is this?” she asks. His stare speaks volumes and she knows the answer before he speaks.

“It’s from Annie’s crystal. I got Hanji to form it like that.” 

“Why do you have it?” Mikasa knows she’s on the edge of losing her cool. 

“As a reminder that everyone, even the ones that go along with the flow, are human.”


	3. Day 3 - Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Ereannie Week 2014
> 
> Today's prompt: Monster

**Day 3 - Monster**

 

_Monster._

That’s what everyone was calling him. Eren still didn’t understand how it was possible for him to become a titan, but it had happened. Three times, it had happened. The first time, when he had been eaten, was unexplainable. He’d never figure out that one unless he met someone just like him. Someone cursed and blessed with the ability to turn the power of humanity’s enemy against them. He had changed again to protect Armin and Mikasa from the cannonball. He had woken up in the neck of a poorly formed titan and had scared members of the Garrison. The third time he fell into a trance until Armin pulled him out of it.

And then humanity won its first victory against the titans. It was the first time they didn’t have to fall back after losing territory. And it was all because he, Eren Jaeger, could become a titan and carry a boulder. He had shifted once more since then, but only enough to pick up a teaspoon.

He pulled out of his thoughts and looked at his new comrades. Corporal Levi was still harsh, but Eren knew he cared for his squad. Petra was like Mikasa without the unnecessary level of devotion. She was quickly becoming his favorite. Auruo was a character onto himself. He had been impersonating Levi since day one, yet had taken longer to trust him. Last night, when everyone bit into their hands to prove their loyalty, he hadn’t questioned it.

Erd and Gunther sat together, discussing something. Eren didn’t know them as well as Petra and Auruo, but they had proven themselves to him.

Looking away, Eren thought about the morning. They were leaving Karanese District and heading out beyond the Wall. It was the 57th Expedition, and he was excited. This was why he had joined the Survey Corp. To go beyond the Wall and kill titans.

To prove that he was a soldier, dedicated to a wall-less humanity.

* * * *

_Monster._

That’s what she is. Annie knows she’s a monster. She had helped to destroy Wall Maria, in the process taking out Shinganshina. At first, it had been easy to deny her doubts. _They needed the Coordinate. He was the only one that could end the War. They only had to find him. Tearing down the Walls was only to bring him out_.

That had changed four years after the Fall of Shinganshina. Reiner had decided to teach her about being a soldier - a lesson she didn’t need - and used Eren “Suicidal Bastard” Jaeger to do it. He had quickly taken an interest in both her fighting abilities and some of the things she had said. Annie thought little of it until he used a bastardized version of the move she used on him against Jean. The next day she offered to teach him, which he denied.

Eren Jaeger soon learned that nobody denied Annie Leonhart. She taught him, knowing he would die soon enough. And die he did. She had been shocked by how quickly, discovering from Armin that he had perished in his first battle against titans.

And then he ruined everything, appearing in titan form. Reiner soon declared their mission to tear down the walls over. They had found the Coordinate and he had been under their noses for three years.

_“Well, he wasn’t exactly under your nose all the time, Annie. Just when you kicked the shit out of him.”_

Annie glanced at her roommate, Hitch. They didn’t get along well, but respected each other’s space enough to work. Looking away, she started to mentally prepare for the day to come. She was heading out to capture Eren. Reiner had told her he was somewhere in the right flank. She’d attack from that direction. Luckily, Stohess was close to Karanese. She had her mission. It was so simple, and she only had to do one thing.

To prove that she was a warrior, dedicated to wall-less humanity.


	4. Day 4 - Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 for Ereannie Week. Prompt: Hollywood.

A/N: Thanks to Guest and unblockabletree4 for the reviews. 

 

Day 4 - Hollywood 

 

Armin Arlet groaned when he arrived at his best friend’s apartment. There were pizza boxes and beer cans scattered across the floor. He had told him time and time again that he needed to clean up after himself better. Not everyone can afford a maid and he definitely can’t. Not yet, at least.

“Wake up Eren! I found a part!” There was a crash of CDs and Eren stumbled out of his room. 

“Hey Armin. What did you find?” A script was placed in Eren’s hand. 

“Read this and call me tomorrow. Auditions are Thursday.” Armin turned away to leave.

“But it’s Wednesday.” 

Armin paused, glancing back. “Exactly, Eren. Also, please clean up. Mikasa called me and said I should tell you that she’ll be here at 9.”

Eren rubbed his face. “I forgot she was coming today. I can’t believe I agreed to let her stay with me for a semester.” He groaned. “Why couldn’t she stay at her Ivy League school. I mean, I do love her to death, but she can be so goddamn awful.” 

“It won’t be that bad,” Armin said. He quickly regretted his words, glancing back at Eren. He had turned pale and he looked far away.

“You have no idea.” He looked at the script in his hands. “What time is the audition?”

“10. Why?”

Eren tried to laugh. “No reason.”

 

* * * *

 

Annie Leonhart wasn’t surprised when she was called back in. After last year’s Oscar nomination, her life had become much easier. The attention it brought, however, was completely unnecessary. It was only made worse when her two roommates, Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, invited a reporter from TMZ into their apartment. The talk she had to give them after that incident had been painful. Arriving at the small studio she had been called to, she took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

She was surprised to find two men and a woman waiting for her. She recognized the woman as the casting person she had met three days ago and the older man as the director. Yet it was the younger man, likely around her age, who was unrecognizable. 

 

“Who is this?” Annie said. 

“My name is Eren Jaeger. I’ve been cast as the lead.” He rubbed the back of his head while extending a hand towards her. “It’s nice to meet you, Annie. You’ve done some amazing work.” 

No comments on the Oscars. Annie smiled.

“You’re the first person in five months to not mention the Oscars to me. Perhaps this won’t be a catastrophe.” She turned to the other two. “Is he good enough?”

“Why don’t you find out for yourself, Leonhart?” Erwin walked up to her and handed over a short script. “You two will be reading this scene.”

 

* * * *

 

“How did the call back go?” Annie groans. She knew Reiner was going to grill her about it, but she had been in such a great mood after leaving that she spaced out how much she didn’t want to go home. 

“I got the part.” Reiner and Bertolt were in the cramp living room they had. Annie paused when she spotted the cake on the table that read, “Congrats, Annie!”

“You got me a cake…”

Reiner leaned back and laughed. “Of course we did. Erwin Smith is the hottest director, in more than one way, in Hollywood right now.” Bringing a hand to rest beneath his chin, his eyes sparkled. “Did you meet the male lead yet?”

Annie nodded. They both leaned in. Sighing, she said, “His name is Eren Jaeger. He’s just a no-namer.”

“Was he about five foot seven and had brown hair a little shorter than yours?” Bertolt asked. Unsure how to respond, Annie nodded. “I can’t believe you get to work with the Eren Jaeger. You need to invite him over sometime. I’d love to talk with him about his performance in 'Attack on Titan'.”

“Never heard of it,” Annie said. She looked at Reiner. “Is that some Broadway musical?”

“Yes it is, Annie. 'Attack on Titan' won five Tonys. Jaeger got one for Best Leading Actor in a Musical because of it. Apparently it’s based off of a Japanese legend called “Shingeki no Kyojin.””

“Then why is he doing a movie? He has a career in New York.”

Bertolt and Reiner shrugged. “We left some food in the fridge, since you can’t cook. We’re going on a double date with Ymir and Historia Heiss.” 

“...I can cook.”

 

* * * *

 

Eren really didn’t like his stunt double. Rivaille ‘Levi’ Heichou was an asshole. He speculated it was due to the fact everyone called him ‘Manlet’ behind his back. 

Today they were filming the climax where his and Annie’s characters break out of their respective camps, having been separated halfway through the movie. However, some of the scenes required Levi to replace him.

“What are you looking at, brat?” And then there was the nickname. Eren had gotten frustrated with it, especially since he had been called it every single day since they were introduced. 

“I wish it wasn’t you,” Eren said, stalking off. He was done with filming until after lunch, which was in two hours. He had gotten close to Annie, but she didn’t have to show up since the remainder of her shots on the camp set was next week. Setting off, he wandered the backlot. It wasn’t hard to keep off of other sets; as long as he remained outside, he would be fine. 

 

* * * *

 

The day of the premier was intensive for everyone. Armin had been coaching Eren on his interview skills, given he had only done two before the movie. The fitting he had done had been much easier and less stressful, especially since his luck in avoiding interviews had put him in a position where he was still a relatively small name. Annie, on the other hand, had to deal with her roommates who had proven to be better stylists than any hack her agent tried to get her to use. 

“Are you sure that’s fine?” Bertolt asked. There was a tinge of sweat on his brow which Annie ignored.

“It’s perfect.”

“I’m sure Eren will love it,” Reiner said. “We need to get going, unless you want to be late.” Annie gave him a half-hearted glare. She had gotten close to Eren and there were times that her real emotions came through while acting. 

Those were the ones that scared her most.

She arrived at the premier before Eren and took her time moving through the reporters. Some of them held her up, hoping to catch the two leads together. Annie went along with it, wondering what was taking him so long. 

“...It’s too bad that we couldn’t talk to both you and Eren.”

“About what?” a voice asked. She turned, surprised. “Also, I love the dress Annie.” 

Blushing, she turned away from the cameras. The reporter shoved her microphone towards Eren, all while shouting questions at him. He ignored them, focusing only on Annie.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nobody has ever said such a thing with such...sincerity.” 

Eren smiled. “Then I’ll tell you again: I love the dress.”

Annie smiled, glanced at him for a second, and tossed her arms around his neck. 'Paparazzi be damned. I’ll have this.' She pulled him into a kiss. It was wet, fast. Needy. Pulling away, she noticed Eren was grinning mad.

They never made it to the premier.


	5. Day 5 - Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for the fifth day of Ereannie Week.

Day 5 - Flowers 

 

Eren and Annie met up to fight near a field coated in wildflowers. Sometimes, especially during the warm months of May and June, they’d talk after sparring. Usually it focused on Eren’s technique, but there were times he was able to break down her walls and discover more about her. Like her favorite food. Her fears and desires. 

Even some of her secrets.

“...And that’s why resistance against the King isn’t treason against humanity.” Annie watched Eren, waiting for a reaction.

“You mean that the yeast in the air, in the bread everyone eats, and protecting the cargo for expeditions beyond the Walls are responsible for the titans?”

“Yes.” 

Eren stared at a flower in front of him. “How do you know such things? Why are you telling me this?”

“The Wall Cult knows much more than they let on. Most of it involves what happens within the Walls.” She already knew Eren wouldn’t be able to put the pieces together and figure out what was protecting humanity. 'You’re better off not knowing.'

“You never answered why.”

“Because...because I think you deserve to know. You said you were going to kill every single titan. You should know where their power comes from.” Annie looked away from him, turning her attention to the setting sun. The trees appeared to have a coat of gold on their canopies. 

There was a small pop and a flower was placed in her hand. 

“Thank you Annie. For trusting me.” She watched Eren walk away. Once he disappeared into the tree line, she looked down. 

It was a white chrysanthemum.


	6. Day 6 - Pirates & Mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Day 6 of Ereannie Week 2014.

Day 6 - Pirates & Mermaids 

 

Eren Jaeger loved how daybreak made the Caribbean Sea glow. Captain Erwin’s ship, the Historia, was one of the fiercest Privateering ships in the West Indies. He had been serving on it for three years, having met the First Mate Levi in the port town of Trost. Having grown up in the coastal village of Shinganshina, the salt of the sea was in his blood.

“I knew I would find you here.” Eren turned to find that Mikasa had found him. She was his adopted sister, rescued from an orphanage in her homeland of Japan. She remembered a little, but never told him a thing. 

“You make it sound like it do this everyday. Anyways,” Eren said, yawning. “Shouldn’t you be below deck? You know how some of the others are.” 'About having a woman aboard.' He didn’t dare voice that aloud. 

“You do, Eren.” She looked down. “I’ll go back to my quarters. Could you try to visit me more beneath deck? I’ve gotten bored with the company I’m allowed.” Eren turned away and listened as she walked away and descended into the ship.

“You look like you could use some help.” Panicked by the voice, Eren looked around. There was nobody on the deck. 

“Down here, fool.” Eren paused. Why would someone be in the water? Looking down, his eyes widened.

“You’re a merman…” Eren said. “I thought you were just stories told by old sailors.” The blond merman smiled. His body was large, looking like he should be sinking, not floating alongside the Historia. 

“That’s what we prefer people think. At least, most of us do.”

“What do you want?” Eren asked. 

“To help you,” the merman said. “You obviously need some help if you’re going to end up with that woman you were talking with.” Eren blushed, looking away. The merman laughed. “You don’t seem ready for my advice. I’ll send a friend by tomorrow.” He disappeared into the depths.  
'  
That was odd.'

* * * *

Eren stood on the bow the next morning, wondering if he would actually be visited by another merperson. He sighed, watching the sky start to turn blue. He was about to turn away when a voice caught his attention.

“Are you the human Reiner told me about?” Eren looked down. The merman had brown hair and appeared to be longer than the one from the day before.

“Is Reiner the blond with muscles?” The merman appeared to be sweating as it nodded. “How are you going to help me?”

“I’ll Bertell you what I Bertold a different human: just be honest. Women like that.”

Eren moved an eyebrow. “Do you follow your own advice?”

The merman disappeared, leaving a seething human behind.

* * * *

Eren wasn’t sure why he was at the bow three mornings in a row. 'Maybe Reiner will return.' Sighing, he continued to watch the water, waiting for movement. Jean had confronted him last night about his “concerning behavior.” Leaning over the edge, he watched as a face emerged from the water.

“What are you thinking about, handsome?” His visitor today was a merwoman with freckles. Her hair was tied back with what looked like leather.

“Who would visit me today. Didn’t expect anyone like you.” 

She glared at him. “Bertolt said you were rude, but I didn’t expect anything like this.” 

Eren stared at her for a second before laughing. “His name is Bertolt? Is that why he says things like “Bertell” and “Bertold”?” She joined in the laughing, falling onto her back. This continued for a couple minutes. The merwoman then gave him a steamy glare. 

 

“I want to know more about you, Eren Jaeger.” He stood up, almost falling back onto the deck. 

“H-h-how do you know my name?”

She swam up to the ship, smiling. “You just told me. That, and I know somebody you just have to meet.” Swimming away, she paused. “Be happy that I’m not the type of merwoman that’s interested in men.”

Eren wiped the sweat on his forehead. Staring at the excess moisture, he could only think about the next visitor. 'I don’t understand what’s going on.'

* * * *

He gasped seeing his fifth visitor. She was beautiful, blonde hair, blue eyes, and the fairest skin he had ever seen. His jaws moved, but nothing came out. 

“You need to learn how to talk to girls.” Eren scowled.

“I know how to talk to girls,” he said, looking away. Taking a second to clear his mind, he looked back to her. “What’s your name?”

“I’m surprised Reiner, Bertl, or Ymir didn’t tell you.” Moving the hair away from her right eye, she continued. “My name is Annie Leonhart and I’m the Princess of Atlantis.”

Eren waited for her to continue on. Noting the look in her eyes, he sighed. “What does this have to do with me, Your Grace.” She glared at the change in tone.

“When I was young, the prince I had been promised to was kidnapped. He was never found. However, the Oracle told my parents that he would reappear, calling his kind to him. I’m sure you’ve been wondering why you’ve been visited by merpeople four days in a row.” Annie looked away. “All I’ve ever wanted was to find him.”

Eren knew what she was implying, but he needed to hear it out of her own mouth. It couldn’t be possible. “What are you trying to say?”

Annie groaned. “You are that prince, Eren Jaeger. Will you come with me? Will you come home?”

Eren looked back. Mikasa. 'I know you aren’t happy on this ship. With me. I release you.' Sighing, he turned to the merwoman below.

“I will come.”

* * * *

When Eren woke up in Atlantis, he was surprised that the four he had met were there. Removed from the merperson forms, they looked human. Reiner’s orange scaled shirt didn’t look horrendous, unlike Bertolt’s blue sweater, which appeared to be two generations old. Ymir’s clothes were skintight, leaving nothing to his imagination. She gave him a flirty wink. Annie, subverting his imagine of a princess, wore a simple tunic, belt, and knee-high boots. He did notice the fins on their calves, but paid them little heed. 

The people were more important. 

His people.


	7. Day 7 - Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for day 7 of Ereannie Week 2014.

A/N: Thanks to Yokoshima-San for the review.

Day 7 - Respect 

 

“We need to talk, Annie.” She groaned, listening as Reiner and Bertolt approached her. It was late enough that torches had been lit, but they hadn’t heard the order to head to their bunks. 

“What about?” She turned on them, glaring. Reiner glanced at Bertolt, gulping. The other ground his teeth and tugged at his collar. 

“What is Eren Jaeger to you? You’ve been getting awfully close to him.” 

Annie smirked. “You’re jealous, aren’t you? What, do you think I’d fall for a suicidal idiot like Jaeger?” She took a step towards Reiner, her grin getting larger. He pulled back a little. “It’s your fault that he’s now learning my moves.” 

Reiner glared at her, focusing his frustration into his right hand. “You didn’t answer my question: What is he to you?”

Sighing, Annie rolled her eyes. “He considers me to be his friend. I just see myself as his teacher, hoping that I can teach him what it’ll take so that he survives long enough to learn the truth. About lots of things. I do respect him and his goal, even if it’s a little hazardous to my health.”

“It’s more than that, isn’t it?” She looked up, shocked Bertolt had spoke.

“Don’t be serious! He’s...he’s just a friend.”

Reiner sighed. “You know what we have to do. We know that the Coordinate will be involved with someone like us who comes from inside the Walls.” 

Annie looked away, thinking. Reiner’s comments brought to mind two strange traits of Eren’s: he was always unusually warm and he healed quickly. On one really hot day she had imagined titan steam coming off of him. 'What if he’s a Shifter like us?'

“I know what to do, Reiner. I won’t deviate from the plan.”


	8. Day 8 - Last Training Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble for Day 8 of Ereannie Week 2014.

Day 8 - Last Training Session 

 

“Only three more days until graduation. Are you excited, Annie?” She glared at him. 

“Not really. It means that we’ll be seeing more of Squad Leader Zoe and I’d prefer to not deal with her. Ever.” She threw a quick series of punches at Eren, who dodged them. 

“She isn’t that bad. Anyways, she fawns over Bert so much you won’t even notice. It’s not our fault he’s the only recorded 60 meter class Titan.” He made his own attack, forcing Annie to go on the defensive. She tossed a punch at his head. Eren ducked, throwing his arms out to form a triangle hold. He locked the hold as he pushed off of the ground, tackling her. Widening his hips, he was able to pin hers to the ground as he slipped out the arm beneath her.

“I think Bert likes the attention,” Annie said. She tried to bring her arms forward, but Eren pinned down her wrists, putting pressure on the central tendons. Groaning, she pressed into him. He blinked repeatedly, trying to keep his eyes from rolling back. A throaty laugh came from below, as she rubbed against him in a slow, torturous pattern. 

“I think that as much as I love this attention, it makes sparring less...beneficial for me.” Eren leaned over Annie, mouth hovering next to her ear. “They’re better suited for a private room.” 

She pushed him away, taking a few steps back, and glanced at the ring she wore. “How do you fight as a Titan now, Eren? Can you hold your own against me?”

Eren grinned, bringing a hand up to his mouth. “You bet.” 

They both pierced flesh and twin bolts of lightning filled the air.


End file.
